darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
735
Laura shows up at Worthington Hall to get Nora and Jamison; Gregory refuses to let the children go with her. Shortly after Laura leaves, the school catches on fire. Synopsis : Collinwood in the year 1897: a year of desperation for many who live on the great estate. No one seems untouched by the tragedies happening around them. And this night, a frightened governess hides in a secret room of a mausoleum, hides from a man who is determined to drag her back to a past she hates. And now she waits for an old friend to bring her the money she needs to escape. Rachel thinks Tim betrayed her and cusses him out. Trask tries to send Tim away so he can "reason" with Rachel, and after much resistance, Tim leaves. Trask tries to come on to Rachel, in suitably pious terms, of course. Rachel cringes and Trask torments her again, telling her Tim tried to pin the murder charge on her. At Collinwood, Laura lights her candles by pointing at them and talks to Nora, summoning her to the nearest fireplace. Laura tries to explain why she had to leave before, and coaxes Nora nearer to the fire. Finally, Nora sees Laura's face in the flames and is mesmerized. Tim enters and breaks the spell. He tells her she was sleepwalking and she says she wants to go home. Trask walks in with Rachel, and Nora thinks she's being taken home, but Rachel explains she's going to teach there. This pleases Nora. Trask drags Nora off to bed, leaving Tim to make up with Rachel. Tim explains to Rachel that Trask had implicated her in the murder of Simon Briar, and that he had helped him find her because he knew that Trask would never stop hunting her. Rachel forgives him. Later, Trask sits enjoying his "Punishment Book" when Laura swaggers in "for her children." She threatens Trask, and he resists, finally resolving to call Collinwood and check her credentials. He drops the receiver in haste, saying it burned him, while Laura smirks. She leaves empty handed, vowing the children won't spend another night in the school. Upstairs, Nora walks around in a daze saying her mother is there. Rachel checks this out with Trask, and as they talk, smoke comes under the door. Nora is surrounded by flames in her room. The school is on fire. Memorable quotes : Gregory: We have many responsibilities to the little souls in our charge. ---- : Laura: (to Nora) You used to trust me. ---- : Laura: I am Laura Collins and I've come for my children. ---- : Laura: (disputing Gregory's reputation) Anyone can call themselves anything. I knew a woman in Brooklyn once, insisted she was a countess. ---- : Laura: I've always thought the telephone an instrument of the devil. ---- : Laura: Rules are made to be broken. ---- : Laura: (when Gregory refuses to let her take Jamison and Nora) Not wise. Not wise at all. Dramatis personae * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Rachel Drummond * Don Briscoe as Tim Shaw * Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask * Denise Nickerson as Nora Collins * Diana Millay as Laura Collins Background information and notes Production * Series creator Dan Curtis returns to director's chair, having last done so in 682. * First episode narrated by Jerry Lacy. * No cast and crew members are credited. Story * Laura does the "Mr. Trask" reference and Gregory corrects her that he is "Reverend Trask". This gag was also used in the 1795 storyline. * Gregory mentions that Minerva returned from Collinwood this afternoon, which occurred in 733. * Laura's powers include lighting candles with her fingers, burning down Worthington Hall, and making the phone become hot so that Gregory cannot make his call to check her story. * Gregory reads, gleefully, from a book he made (complete with title scotch-taped on the cover of a hardbound notebook), entitled Punishment Book. Bloopers and continuity errors * Gregory says Minerva returned this afternoon. However, it was evening. * One of the clocks appears to be stuck at 7:25. * The title on Trask's notebook is affixed to the book with clear adhesive tape; but such tape was not invented until the 1920s. * Just before Nora sits with Rachel in Worthington Hall, it sounds like dog barks. It might be something dragged along the floor. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 735 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 735 - The Punishment BookCategory:Dark Shadows episodes